Opowiadania Lucy
Historia Lucy Część pierwsza Każdy z nas pewnie poczuł kiedyś niezadowolenie.Chciałabym wam opowiedzieć historię...moją historię... Urodziłam się na małej farmie a dokładniej w pudełku.Niby fajnie zawsze jakiś kącik tylko szkoda że czasem trzeba gnieździć się ze swoim rodzeństwem.Miałam ich aż sześcioro z czego 4 braci i 2 siostry, łącznie ze mną było nas siedmioro.Nigdy nie zapomnę pierwszego razu kiedy ujrzałam swoja mamę poczułam wtedy ze jestem bezpieczna.Kilka miesięcy później wszystko zaczęło się powoli zmieniać na lepsze lub na gorsze.Dostałam własną budę była ona przepiękna...szkoda tylko że musiałam dzielić ją z bratem.Dostałam nawet własną miskę różową.Niestety była ona zbyt duża jak na mój mały łebek.Dobra przejdźmy do sedna tej historii.Kiedy ja i moje rodzeństwo podrośliśmy nasz pan zaczął szukać dla nas właściciel i.Bardzo się cieszyłam ale i też smuciłam z myślą ze nigdy nie zobaczę rodziny.Jako pierwszy do nowego domu poszedł mój brat. Później siostry i kolejne rodzeństwo.W końcu zostałam sama.Było mi ich strasznie brak.Mama pocieszała mnie że niedługo też trafie do nowego domu.Jednak kiedy tam trafiłam minęło trochę czasu.Pewnego dnia a dokładniej z rana nawet kogut nie zdążył zapiać i obudzić farmera na farmę przyjechała dziewczyna.Nie no kobieta a zresztą kto by to rozróżnił hmmm...Nastolatka!!!.Od razu wiedziałam że to moja idealna pani i nie miliłam się .Zabrała mnie do swojego domu.Jako pierwszy zobaczyłam salon.Był on tak ogromny że nie da się tego opisać.Oczywiście pierwsze co zrobiłam to obwąchałam wszystko.Najbardziej spodobała mi się sofa który była bardzo ładna. Od razu się na niej położyłam.Zobaczyłam jak moja pani wyciągała coś z szafki była to miska.Była koloru różowego.Nasypała mi do niej karmy i od razu zaczęłam jeść.W tym czasie Alice bo tak miała na imię moja pani zaczęła wymyślać dla mnie imię.Przy niektórych imionach śmiałam się np przy Afrodyta lub Kulka ale z niektórych byłam zdziwiona i zdenerwowana .Uwierzylibyście w to że Alice chciała mnie nazwać Pąkla?! Gorszego imienia nie wymyśliła na szczęście zmieniła zdanie i tak powstało imię Lucy.Bardzo mi się spodobało to imię.Kiedy już zjadłam obiadek Alice pokazała mi resztę domu. Następnego dnia zauważyłam że Alice nie ma w domu. Zaczęłam się martwić ale kiedy spytałam się jej mamy gdzie jest ona odpowiedziała mi że jest w szkole muzycznej.Na początku nie wiedziałam co to jest ale kiedy już podrosłam sama chciałam chodzić do takiej szkoły. Uwielbiałam słuchać jak Alice przygotowywała się do swoich występów, miała głos jak anioł. Mijały lata Alice zaczęła przybierać na popularności a ja podrosłam. Sama zaczęłam śpiewać i wychodziło mi to tak dobrze jak Alice. Alice stała się gwiazdą wyjeżdżała na koncerty imprezy charytatywne, oczywiście mnie tez zabierała. Wyruszyła w trasę koncertową.Byłyśmy razem w Hollywood gdzie mogłam odcisnąć swoja łapę. Czułam się wtedy jak Alice jakbym była gwiazda a tłumy fanów prosiły by mnie o autografy. Wszystko układało się jak w bajce...do pewnego czasu. Kiedy miałam już 3 lata Alice zabrała mnie na swój koncert we Francji. Było tam przepięknie. Pewnego dnia kiedy Alice załatwiała sprawy koncertowe ja poznałam Litrta był on psem .Zaczęliśmy się bawić. Jednak zabawa wybrnęła się z pod kontroli. Nie zauważyłam nawet jak weszliśmy na jezdnię.Litr'o szybko uciekł z jezdni i kazał mi zrobić to samo jednak ja nie posłuchałam.Nagle znad zakrętu wyjechał samochód i...jedyne co udało mi się zobaczyć i usłyszeć to głośny krzyk Alice-Lucyyyy!!! Odzyskałam przytomność w samochodzie widziałam zapłakaną Alice Weterynarz stwierdził lekkie stłuczenia i , niestety miałam rozciętą głowę.Wszystko od tego nią się zmienił￼o, Alice tak się o mnie martwiła że nigdzie mnie nie zabrała.Mijały miesiące a my coraz bardziej się rozdielałyśmy.Kilka lat później Alice zatrudniła mi opiekunkę której zależał tylko na pieniądzach.Pewnego dnia zostałam sama z nią i wszystko tego dnia się zmieniło. -Hej Lucy co dzisiaj jesz?-Spytała Marta (opiekunka) -To co zwykle.Jest Alice?? -Niestety pojechała już na lotnisko. Poczułam ukucie w sercu musiałam coś wymyśleć aby jeszcze raz się z nią spotkać.Wpadł mi do głowy pomysł. -Marta pójdziemy na spacer? -Okej ale jak zjem i obejrzę telewizję.￼ Czekałam z niecierpliwością.Wkońcu przyszła ta chwila. -To jak idziemy? -Dobra. Wyszliśmy na dwór.Lotnisko nie był daleko to była moja szansa.Szybko zerwałam się że smyczy i pośpieszyłam na lotnisko. Kiedy byłam na miejscu zobaczyłam Alice.Nietety wsiadała już do samolotu.Zobaczyłam panią która ciągnęła bagaże na wózku.Szybko tam wskoczyłam.Niestety zamiast trafić do luku bagażowego samolotu Alice trafiłam do samolotu który leciał do zatoki przygód. Mijały godziny a ja nadal siedziałam lub przewracałam się w luku bagażowym.Myślałam że zemdleje.Naszczęście podróż trwała tylko 9 godzin... Usłyszałam jak z góry dochodzi głos jakiejś pani.Mówiła ona że lądujemy.Na początku się cieszyłam jednak gdy przyszło co do czego chciałam aby jak najszybciej się skończyło.Myślałam ,że nieprzeżyje walały się na mnie walizki miotało mną o ściany.Cudem wyszłam z tego z życiem. Część druga Nagle zobaczyłam światło myślałam że jestem w niebie.Nagle usłyszałam zbierający się wokół mnie tłum.Szybko się otrząsnęłam i uciekłam.Pobiegłam na plażę gdzie ,,wykąpałam się''.Poczułam głód a wokół mnie nie było nikogo kto mógłby mi pomóc.Naszczęście niedaleko był sklep.Pobiegłam tam tak cicho jak tylko mogłam i chwyciłam kawałek kiełbasy.Kiedy zjadłam postanowiłam się przejść.Niestety ktoś złapał mnie w sieć.Zaczęłam krzyczeć jednak to nic niedawało.Nagle zobaczyłam dziwną postać.Jakby krztałt psa w czerwono żółtym ubraniu.Szybko powalił bandytów i zabrał mnie gdzieś.Była to jakaś wierza a wokół mnie zaczął zbierać się tłum nieco mniejszy niż na lotnisku. -Kim jesteś?-zapytał chłopiec w czerwono białej kamizelce. -Ja jestem Lucy.A ty znaczy wy? -Ja jestem Ryder a to jest psi patrol. -Że co? -Witaj ja jestem Kahvie-podbiegł do mnie piesek o czarnym umaszczeniu.-Może chcesz się z nami pobawić? -Tak to świetny pomysł-powiedział Ryder-jednak najpierw chce wiedzieć skąd jesteś Lucy nigdy cię tu niewidziałem. -Ja jestem z Chorwacji.Pomożecie mi ofnaleść Alice Wszyscy się na mnie zpojrzeli ze dziwieniem.Wtedy opowiedziałam im jak się tu znalazłam. -Wow, oczywiście żw ci pomorzemy jednak w tym czasie pobaw się z pieskami. Podbiegłam pod grupę piesków.Zapoznałam się z karzdym.Zauważyłam że jednemu z piesków wpadłam w oko.Miał na imię Max.Wtedy zobaczyłam jak Marshall Rubble i Tracker zaczęli śpiewać postanowiłam się do nich przyłączyć -Hej chłopaki mogę się przyłączyć?-spytałam -Jasne! Weszłam na scenę. Przez chwilę byłam onieśmielona lecz kiedy Rubble i Marshall zaczęli grać ją i tracker daliśmy niezły koncert. Wkrótce wszystkie pieski zebrały się wokół nas. Trochę mnie poniosło kiedy chłopaki przestali grać ją nadal śpiewałam. Czułam się wtedy tak jak Alice podczas koncertów. Czółam się jak gwiazda. -Wow Lucy to było świetne!-powiedział Tracker. -Dzięki Wszyscy razem się ukłoniliśmy a widownia nagrodziła nas oklaskami. Kilka godzin później. -Hej Ryder-powiedział Max. -Witaj jak ma się Lucy? Możesz jej powiedzieć ,że niedługo spotka się z Alice. -Naprawdę to świetnie! Ale...czy nigdy już jej nie zobaczę? -Tego niewiem. Max poszedł z lekko pochyloną głową do Lucy. Był szczęśliwy i jednocześnie przygnębiony wieścią ,że nigdy nie zobaczy Lucy. -Hej Lucy. -Oh witaj Max coś chciałeś. -Tak widzisz Ryder kazał ci powiedzieć ,że niedługo wracasz do domu. -Naprawdę!-Krzyknęłam z radości po czym polizałam ￼Max'a w policzek. Następnego dnia Pieski wstajemy! - krzyknął Ryder. Wszyscy wstali tak szybko jak tylko mogli. Zjedli śniadanie i poszliśmy na plażę. ￼Postanowiłam ,że skoczę do wody aby popływać. Kiedy już skończyłam chciałam się wysuszyć ręcznikiem. Poszłam do jednego z parasola aby go wziąć. Nie wiedziałam ,że czycha tam na mnie niebezpieczeństwo. Gdy chciałam sięgnąć po ręcznik nagle zobaczyłam ,że ktoś złapał mnie w siatkę. Część Trzecia ￼Niestety zostałam porwana...znowu przez tych samych ludzi. Bardzo się bałam. Jednak pozostawał ten cień szansy ,że uratuje mnie znów postać o czerwono żółtym kostiumie. W bazie: -Ryder możemy już wracać do domu? Jestem głodny-powiedział Rubble. -Oczywiście myślę ,że każdy będzie chciał coś zjeść. Po czym Ryder zawołał pieski. Zauważył ,że nie ma Lucy. Od razu wiedział ,że coś jest nie tak. Zwołał zbiórkę w bazie. -Pieski niestety ale Lucy zaginęła-Powiedział -Co nie to niemożliwe! Musimy ją znaleźć!-powiedział przestraszony Max. -To tej misji wybieram Chase Kasumi i Max'a. Chase zamkniesz róch na ulicy. Max ty będziesz czekać na znak od Kasumi ,która będzie patrolować ulice z góry. Wtedy ty ruszysz w pościg. -Chase się tym zajmie! -Dam radę choćby paliło się! -Czy lód czy ogień niepoddam się! Potrzebuję jeszcze Kaiden'a i Zumy. Kaiden'a wyśle szpieguje i ￼ znajdzie Lucy lub trop gdzie może być. Zuma będziesz patrolować wody. -Zanurkujemy! -Raz ,dwa do akcji gotów jestem ją! Pieski ruszyły. Nim się obejrzały Kasumi zauważyła wóz w ,którym była Lucy. Max zaczął pościg postanowił￼ poprosić Dylan'a o pomoc. Nie było łatwo. Przestępcy próbowali zgubić ,,ogon" . Wtedy Kasumi postanowiła przemienić się w Irondog. Wtedy żarty się skończyły. Szybko namierzyła wóz i skierowała łapę prosto w oponie i trach! Pękły. Przestępcy zabrali Lucy i zaczęli uciekać pieszo. Kasumi szybko złapała jednego jednak drugi nadal był na wolności. Dylan zakuł w kajdanki złapanego przez Kasumi. Suczka udała się w pogoń za Lucy. Złapała go był w ślepym zaułku. Wtedy mężczyzna wyjął nóż i przyłożył do Lucy. Max to zauważył. Nawet niezwarzając na niebezpieczeństwo biegł prosto w Chłopaka. Złapał go za rękaw powalił. Razem z Lucy postanowili uciec. Udało im się. Lucy podziękowała psiemu patrolowi za wszystko co dla niej zrobili. Wtedy usłyszała znajomy głos to była Alice! Skoczyła na nią i przytuliła się mocno. Zaraz zaraz czemu ja opowiadam w trzeciej osobie?! A zresztą. Przytuliłam się do niej i polizałam. Zrozumiałam ,że nadszedł czas pożegnania. Pożegnałam się z karzdym. Jedynie z Max'em miałam więcej do rozmowy: -Czyli się żegnamy.- powiedział piesek. - niestety. Wtedy przytuliłam się do niego i poliazałam go. I pobiegłam do Alice. -Lucy czekaj! Max jeszcze chciał mi coś powiedzieć. Obejrzałam się. -Kocham cię- szepnął -Wiem uśmiechnęłam się do niego i wsiadłam do samochodu. Kilka tygodni później Max nadal nie mógł się otrząsnąć po tym co powiedziała Lucy. Wszystkie pieski mile spominały tą przygodę. Koniec￼ ￼ ￼ Kategoria:Lucy Kategoria:Psi patrol Kategoria:Paw patrol Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:KaylaLps